Mage Skills
'Incar Magician Passive Skills' '' '' Energy Mastery Mastery skill, increase defense. '' '' Energy Jab The basic magician attack. '' '' Energy Bolt Forms the energy into a sphere and shoots it at the enemy. '' '' Magic Power Increase magic attack. '' '' Seize Nimbis Increase defense and a resistance against all elements. '' '' Mana Force Using HP, Increase mana recovery rate. '' '' Urzer Gain Using HP, Decrease mana comsumption when performing skills. '' '' Energy Hammer Attack three times whit physical damage. '' '' Spoiled Divinity Decrease the enemy elemental resistance. '' '' Aqua Circle Increase magical damage for a short period, deal damage to a large area three times 'Incar Magician Fire Skills' ' ''' Fire Mastery''' Increase fire damage and fire resistance. ' ''' Fire Bolt''' Attack by shooting a fire ball. ' ''' Fire Ball''' Attack by shooting a fire ball, also attack the nearby enemies '' '' Fire Blaze Attack every enemies that get too close to you, ' ''' Fire Fury''' Attack multiple ennemies multiple times. '' ''Flame Burning Attack the enemy multiple times. '' '' Blast Phoenix Attack the enemies in a straight line. ' ''' Infernal Pillar''' Errects a pillar of flames that attacks all enemies in front of you twice and leaves them with burning damage for a period of time. Flame Gushing No info. Measure Blows a storm of fire on the enemy. 'Incar Magician Ice Skills' '' '' Ice Mastery Increase ice damage and ice resistance '' '' Ice Bolt Shoots small ice spikes at distant enemies '' '' Ice Wave Cast an ice element to freeze an enemy '' '' Ice Spike Attacks the enemy by raising sharp pieces from the ground and freezing them. '' '' Ice Storm Attack the enemy by dropping many ice pieces on an area. '' '' Ice Blanket Attacks the enemy by shooting a very sharp shard of ice. '' '' Freezing Spirit Using the power of an ice spirit, you freeze all enemies whitin a certain range. '' '' Gracious Eddy Create a blizzard that freezes one enemy and attacks all surrounding enemies 5 times'.' Frost Nova No info. Vertex Hault Brings together a cloud that rains energy damaging to the target 'Incar Magician Lighting Skills' ' 'Lightning Mastery Increase lighting damage and lighting resistance. '' ''Lighting Bolt This basic lighting skill shoots a small spark at a distant enemy. '' ''Chain Lighting This lighting attack can also inflict damage on nearby enemies. ' 'Lighting Chase' Gather the forces of light into a powerful lighting attack. ' 'Lighting Circle' Call upon many bolts of lighting to fall upon your enemies. ' 'Cruelty Lighting' Fire a sphere of condensed lighting to elecrtocute the enemy. '' ''Thunder Bolt Gather lighting energy and launch a double attack. '' ''Imitid Flash Elecrtocute nearby enemies by calling the power of lighting in multiple attacks. Transfer Lighting No info. Deformity A massive amount of energy is released. 'Incar Magician Transup Skill' Transup. ' The contact whit Glawas allows more power to have. '''Gravity Ruin. ' Attack the enemy whit huge stones by gravity magically controlled. ''' Elemental Master. Attack the enemy whit 4 elements. Category:Incar Magician